1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe washing and drying device and more particularly pertains to a new shoe washing and drying device for washing and drying shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of washing machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, washing machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art washing machines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,996 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,964 to Misawa; U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,942 to Casey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,564 to Fresh; U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,624 to Gerard; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,646 to Viscuso.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoe washing and drying device. The inventive device includes a housing dimensioned for receiving a pair of shoes therein. The housing holds a predetermined quantity of water therein. A shoe support rack is secured within the housing for supporting the pair of shoes thereof. A pump mechanism is disposed interiorly of the housing on a closed lower end thereof. The pump mechanism is disposed below the water within the housing. The pump mechanism has openings in a lower end for receiving the water therein. A water conduit extends outwardly from the pump mechanism along an interior surface of the closed lower end of the housing. The water conduit has an upper portion extending upwardly along an interior surface of a front wall of the housing. A manifold is secured to and is in communication with an upper end of the upper portion of the water conduit. The manifold has a plurality of nozzles extending outwardly therefrom directed inwardly with respect to the housing. A heating device is secured to an exterior surface of the back wall of the housing. The heating device includes a blower and heating elements therein. The heating device is in communication with a manifold disposed on an interior surface of a back wall of the housing. The manifold has a plurality of nozzles extending outwardly therefrom for directing heated air within the housing.
In these respects, the shoe washing and drying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of washing and drying shoes.